A New Horizon
by Takeshi no Otogakure
Summary: Naruto is more than a wanna-be-hokage, ramen loving idiot. He has trained himself with Kurama and when Orochimaru makes contact with him in the forest of death everything changes and Konoha's future begins to be uncertain. I may or may not continue this story past chapter one depending on the reviews I get from my readers, so drop a comment on if you liked this.


Chapter 1: It All Begins With Deception

Summary: Naruto is not who everyone thinks he is. His deception has given even his friends the belief that he is weak but his path changes when Orochimaru gives him a cursed seal in the Forest of Death. Alongside this Naruto chooses to take on a loyal servant, where will this lead?

I don't know where this story will go and unless I get good reviews that want me to continue this then I may just abandon it/put it up for adoption(last resort). Give me your ideas on where you want this to go!

'How the hell did I get into this situation.' Thought one very pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. Trying to avoid a fight; he was presently attempting to outrun a giant snake. After splitting off from his teammates telling them he had to go to the bathroom - but rather to investigate a larger-than-normal chakra spike - it had attacked him and he never thought once about it. He was in the Forest of Death after all.

He wasn't worried about his teammates losing the scroll while he was away either. He had secretly switched the scroll Sasuke carried with a fake in the case that they are attacked without him. Maybe it would come in handy, maybe it wouldn't.

He had already launched several wind jutsu and even a weak lightning jutsu to try to make the snake reconsider attacking him while not attracting other participants but it just returned attacking twice as violently. He was beginning to get tired; this couldn't go on any longer. Luckily he didn't have to think up a plan, everything happened for him.

Leaping over thick roots and avoiding countless other odd animals, he once again tried to climb a tree that would get him high enough to get away without the snake seeing him only for the snake to quickly slither around the tree right in front of him and attempt to swallow him whole.

With an annoyed face he quickly held his hand out to his side and channeled wind chakra to his palm. It took but a second to do so and release the built up chakra, blasting him to his left but even in that time the snake nearly consumed him. He got away. He smirked. He tripped.

'Fuck.' That was the last thing Naruto thought as he stumbled on a tree root in the ground, resulting in the snake successfully swallowing him… Ew.

Pleased, the snake began to slither towards its summoner who was currently in a battle with its meals teammates. Yes, the snake was a summoning, that was not good. Suddenly the snake halted in its travel. A moment later the snake's body dropped limply to the ground, spasmed in irregular intervals for about 30 seconds and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a slightly winded Naruto with lightning appearing around him.

Forgetting all about getting eaten realization came to Naruto, 'A summon? Nobody has the Snake Summoning contract except… Orochimaru. Shit!' He had swiftly concluded what was happening. Even though almost all believed his fake personality and that he was weak, it was still best to split a team up as much as possible, and splitting him off significantly weakened his team despite others thoughts. They didn't know the real Naruto. Orochimaru showed why he was considered a genius by taking with even the "dubest" of the Jinchuriki.

After all, he can't risk not getting his hands on one of the last sets of Sharingan can he?

Channeling chakra into his legs Naruto quickly took to the trees for faster travel and sprinted towards his team. It took less than a moment(1) to arrive at the edge of the clearing, and what he saw was not pleasing.

While he was gone his team had been torn to pieces. Sakura lay severely wounded just below him and Sasuke looked beaten up. Orochimaru had just finished talking to him; and using a jutsu Naruto hadn't seen before he extended his neck towards Sasuke.

Taking this time to act despite not having full chakra reserves, Naruto leaped towards the two people fighting attempting to use a chakra enhanced axe kick on Orochimaru's extended neck. As he was about to hit, his target sensed him incoming and twisted his neck away from the kick while still getting a bite on Sasuke and delivering the cursed seal.

Though he missed his target, Narutos kick decimated the ground that it connected with, shocking Orochimaru with the power for a Genin and he quickly retracted his neck to his body. While Naruto kneeled by Sasuke to check his how he was fairing, Orochimaru studied him with a calculating gaze. He saw the deep anger and hatred in the young boy's eyes and with the strength he had he could be a great benefit to him.

"You must be the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki?" he said more to himself. "I cannot sense you using the demons chakra yet you still have quite some power."

Ignoring what Orochimaru was saying Naruto chose to ask his own question. "Why couldn't I sense you." He hated small talk during a fight; he saw no need for it. 'Atleast I'll have some fun,'' he thought, oh how he loved to fight.

Faintly annoyed at his statement being blown off, he chose to overlook it and answer the boy with the truth. He saw no need to lie now to a future servant. "I have seals placed around here to hide this fights chakra spikes. I am not foolish enough to attract all of Konohas attention… yet."

Naruto stared at him with a contemplative gaze. He saw Orochimarus devious glare and and his curiosity peaked at it. "What do you want? You have done to the Uchiha whatever you want now why do you stay?" Though he guessed the answer, he bought himself time to gather his chakra.

"Why, Naruto-Kun, I want your power under my control," he paused briefly and continued before Naruto could respond. "If you accept coming with me, I can bring you to a village where people will not send you glares of hate or mistrust. You will not be beaten. No, you will be accepted as a normal person, loved! Think of it!"

Naruto almost felt the need to laugh. Despite getting beaten a lot it was just to seem weak. Nobody realized how capable he was at sneaking around and thus when a secret document of jutsus' was in a slightly different spot than it was before they just disregarded it. His resolve to kill them was made long ago too when he met the Kyuubi.

Naruto knew that what the snake summoner said was true though. He couldn't sense any lie in his voice. He was good at reading eyes too and despite sensing hidden motives there was still no lie. Regardless of the silence Orochimaru knew what choice Naruto would make.

"I know how much you hate this village too. With my help I can allow you to get the revenge you so dearly want. I can give you power that you long for." He finished with a smirk.

Naruto knew what he wanted. He was weak right now and there was no way he could achieve his goal of burning Konoha to the ground as he was. Even with the jutsu he was learning it wasn't enough, and with what Orochimaru was offering him he could reach new heights. He wanted power more than anything. His hatred burned hotter than the greatest fire jutsu. He cared about nothing more than achieving his goal.

Naruto kneeled down; he was waiting for the seal that Orochimaru would surely deliver that would link him to his new leader. He'd heard of a woman named Anko who had a cursed seal too. 'If only he knew what the Kyuubi was capable of with a friendly container…'

Walking forward said man stopped in front of his kneeling soon-to-be servant. His canines began to grow but before he could bite Naruto surprised him by grabbing him by the collar. "If you think that I am going to listen like an obedient dog you're wrong, I'm joining you for my own sake." And he then let the snake man go.

Smirking Orochimaru just bit down on Naruto's right shoulder giving Naruto his new experimental cursed seal which not only improved the body and gave a temporary chakra boost but slowly fused it's dark chakra with the host.

His work was done here and he deactivated the barrier surrounding the clearing. As he turned to look at the lives he changed he was shocked to see Naruto still conscious through the pain. But then he grinned again, the boy has been through physical and emotional pain that fuels his hate ever more. He then sunk into the ground, his chakra signature fading.

After a few minutes of lying around Naruto decided that if they just laid there any longer then they would surely be found. Using the last bit of strength he maintained. Naruto retrieved Sakura and Sasuke and managed to drag them towards a hollow base of a nearby tree. After setting them down he leaned his back against the hollow trunks wall. Sometimes he hated his pain tolerance. This hurt, almost the most pain he's been through. Almost…

He waited for the pain to pass, entering a state of awareness and not and by the time it all ended which felt like hours, he heard voices conversing not to far away. Two boys and he sensed a third presence with them. Looking around he saw that Sakura was still in a critical state and Sasuke had a look of pain etched onto his face while his body was slightly sweating.

This was not a good situation. They needed to finish this test quickly or else the damage Sakura suffered could be irreversible… He paused in his thoughts for a second after that. _Maybe if she accidentally died that wouldn't be such a bad thing._ With a short laugh he shook his head. If he let her die then the variables for his plan would change and whatever the future had in store would change.

After several quick seconds of thinking he noticed something different. He could sense something different about his body. Focusing chakra he realized that he could sense a third chakra alongside the lightning and wind affinities he had. Mixed in with his chakra affinities there was a power that he never felt before. A power that resonated strength but he couldn't identify it. He liked it.

Just then the three people he sensed appeared in the clearing he was near and as the hollow of the tree was not quite hidden the best, the group quickly spotted Sakuras form lying up against the trunk closest to the entrance. With them knowing where they were he had no choice but to reveal himself. Naruto smirked a little; this gave him a perfect chance to test out his power while no one would see him.

Walking out from the trunk he didn't even bother to put on his idiot façade. Getting right down to business he had arrogance radiating off of him, but he could back that arrogance.

"Look what we got here guys, a want to be tough guy, bet he thinks he can take us all on." The apparent leader said. He had a hunched over figure with his arms dropped limply by his sides. He wore a standard Oto outfit along with his teammates, though they all had minor variations.

Speaking of the man's teammates, he looked at the girl who seemed cautious, but he didn't just realize her emotions but that she was beautiful. To bad he has was going to kill her.

Focusing back on the leader, said man immediately spoke once again. "If you give us the Uchiha we might just leave you alone. If not…," He looked over at the boy next to him, "Zaku here will have to teach you why we always get what we want."

Naruto took a quick moment to analyze the enemy before speaking. "You can't back your threats against me; compared to me you're just annoying bugs that need to get killed. If you want the Uchiha then you'll have to beat me first." With that he smirked and got into a taijutsu stance the other team didn't recognize - bloodlust beginning to leak from him.

"Zaku, I guess you're up." Dosu stated in a lackadaisical manner, shrugging his shoulder forward.

"I'll wipe the floor with this weak Konoha Nin, Dosu!" Carelessly the now named Zaku rushed towards Naruto while his teammates sat back.

Before the Oto ninja could even make it several yards toward Naruto, he suddenly was flung sideways as Naruto vanished and reappeared where he (The Oto Nin) once stood. Dosu and the girl flinched slightly and took a step back and took fighting positions while Zaku climbed out of impact dent in a tree he hit.

"I guess the seal improved my speed and power when it boosted my chakra, odd I thought it was just for when it activates." Naruto said more to himself.

The other ninja were shocked though, did he just mention a seal that boosted his power! They knew immediately what it was. "Hey you," Dosu yelled, " Who are you; Orochimaru-sama never said anything about us facing someone with the cursed seal!"

"It appears he did not tell you a lot then. It seems you are just subjects for me, or most likely, the Uchiha, to test our powers on. That is exactly what I will do then." Before the boy cold continue Naruto's curse seal suddenly activated and though slightly painful for a few seconds suddenly gave him a chakra boost, causing purple chakra to radiate around him and intricate lines creeped along his neck and face. (Imagine celtic designs)

The Oto ninja were scared but nonetheless got into fighting positions. The girl dropped into a taijutsu pose with senbon between her fingers, Dosu lifted one arm up in front of him which had a metal object around it, and Zaku began circling Naruto to get back to get team.

"M-maybe we should retreat Dosu, he feels so strong and his chakra is so cold!" The female Oto member spoke with awe only to suddenly feel Dosu grip her arm tightly, his eyes glaring uncaringly at her. Looking down she realized that Dosu had pulled a kunai on her.

"For being such a bitch Kin and trying to run from this fight I think me and Zaku are going to have some fun tonight." Dosu said with a smirk. "I don't even know why we keep you around, you're so useless you might as well be fodder!"

The now named Oto girl's eyes widened in fright but Dosu made a terrible mistake that would cost him his life, he ignored Naruto by looking away. Before the Kin could do anything Dosu was thrown away from her at lightning speeds and he skidded against the ground a few times. Naruto quickly ran towards him again, quickly catching up. As Dosu attempted to stand Naruto delivered a knee to his gut as which knocked the air out of him and made him cough up blood. Naruto proceeded to grab his head and knee him which broke his nose. Preparing for a finishing move Naruto tossed the boy in the air and spun, delivering a kick to the ribcage creating several audible cracks.

As Dosu went flying his team watched on in shock at what was happening. When the hunched over ninja hit the ground he did not get up again, that kick had caused his ribs to cave in and stab multiple organs in his torso. His wheezing breaths combined with blood stained lips indicated that is life would end soon, pain being the last thing he would know.

Suddenly Naruto heard Zaku shout "You'll pay bastard! Zankūha!"; but effortlessly evaded the large burst of wind that was aimed at him.

Turning towards attacker he did a few quick hand seals and he said in his mind 'Raiton: Rai no Onban!' Holding his palms close together horizontally, lightning began to quickly generate and condense into a disc. With a quick swipe of the top hand the disc launched towards Zaku who, not having enough time to dodge due to the close proximity, got his left arm cut off from the shoulder.

Trying to recover he raised his right hand toward Naruto but it was quickly dropped when multiple senbon paralyzed it. Naruto was surprised but didn't show it as a final senbon entered the downed mans heart.

As Zaku's body fell to the ground Naruto turned towards the Oto girl who's eyes widened as he began to walk over to her, an annoyed look on his face. Without hesitation she raised an arm which held her teams scroll. Naruto's emotionless eyes stayed locked with hers as he grabbed the scroll. He then grabbed her chin, forcing Kin to look into his eyes as she attempted to free herself from his grip.

"I see potential in you, it seems your teammates and others limited it in Oto but from now on you'll be with me," Naruto smirked," unless you want to be the one who tells Orochimaru that you failed your mission and actually killed one of your teammates?"

Kin stayed silent from shock, before she dumbly nodded her head. "Thank you for taking those 'teammates' away from me…" A pause as she stared at Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yes, thank you Naruto," she seemed to pause for a moment, clearly trying to make a decision for quickly nodding her head to herself, "Naruto-sama," she finished with complete honesty. She knew there was no chance of her beating him and that she was lucky he had let her live in the first place. Her naturally submissive nature was taking over and she started recognizing Naruto as her new pillar of strength to hold her up.

A lecherous grin crossed the blonde's face, he had just gained a loyal follower, a cute and potentially strong one at that.

"Come miss Kin, we're going to the tower now that we have both scrolls, you can join me as your teammates are... no longer with us." A slight laugh coming from him at the end of what he said.

She nodded obediently and followed Naruto to where Sasuke and Sakura were. Just as they got there Sasuke walked out with purple chakra surrounding him. He felt strong but compared to Naruto's power, which he had deactivated the curse seal after the fight, he was weak. He didn't have the will power to control the seal, merely a host for it. Naruto absently noted.

As Sasuke looked around his jaw dropped at the carnage, but soon turned to rage as he thought that the dobe was surpassing him, which Naruto awkwardly did long ago.

"Dobe! Fight me now!"

"What would the point of that?" Naruto said with a sneer crossing his face.

Sasuke didn't take a moment to respond but charged at Naruto, completely ignoring the girl beside his target. Once again his over confidence in his Uchiha blood led to defeat as Kin stepped in front of Naruto and launched Senbon at Sasuke's joints which rendered him immobile.

Naruto smiled as his follower handled the Uchiha for his protection without him even ordering it. Going up behind the collapsed Uchiha he kicked his head effectively rendering him unconscious once again.

"Thanks Kin, I appreciate your help. But the next time you interrupt a fight without me telling you," He pulled a Kunai halfway from his holster before reinserting it, "You see my point. She nodded, wide eyed for a moment. Despite her masters idiot-like persona she could feel the strength in his chakra and see the intelligence in his eyes.(2)

"Come now, you're going to carry this pink haired bitch to the tower with me. It's time that we finish these exams and find out what the snake wants." He called and she came, immediately at his side lifting the girl he pointed out over her shoulder.

_I could get used to having my own personal _servant, Naruto thought, before pausing and giving out a slightly perverted giggle that needed no explanation. Hefting Sasuke onto his own shoulder he shrugged his head in direction out of the clearing they were in and took off with a chakra enhanced jump which was followed by Kin, who followed in step behind him as they traveled in the trees.

Not a word was spoken as they approached the tower. Entering the doors Naruto told her to wait for him further ahead, which she did without question, falling into her new role quickly he noticed as she left through a set of double doors.

Taking out both the Heaven and Earth scroll Naruto opened them and saw they were summoning scrolls, and quickly tossing them away a plume of smoke erupted to reveal none other than Iruka - one of the few people Naruto took a liking to.

Before his teacher could speak though, Naruto cut him off. "Sakura and Sasuke need help quickly," He pulled he jacket a bit tighter to hid his own curse mark which went unnoticed by Iruka, "I'll find a room." With that he walked away leaving the Chuunin to call the medics for the two fallen Konoha ninja.

Walking through the double doors that Kin had passed he immediately saw her leanig on a wall waiting for him. He merely grabbed her by the waste earning a high pitched "Eep" from her and proceeded walking. They had luckily arrived a day before the end of the exams so they had time to relax and first priority was to find a room.

After said objective was completed he collapsed on one of the beds in the three bed bedroom. "You can rest now, we don't need to do anything." He took off his jacket, shirt, sandals, and pants leaving him in just his black boxers and as he prepared to roll over and take a nap he realized Kin remained standing in front of him.

Looking at her with uncaring eyes he said "Yes?"

With a slightly pleading tone Kin said, "Naruto-sama... May I sleep with you?" Knowing that she said this in a completely obedient manner, offering herself to him in the most devote way one could - Naruto nodded, but as much as he wanted to claim her he simply pulled her close and let her relax into his body. She was thankful for him not killing her, but he just couldn't wait to train her and see how strong his servant could get. He couldn't await to unlock her hidden potential.

Holding her close he fell into a light sleep, Kin soon following with a blush adorning her face.

I know this was probably really choppy. I did it in a rush, and honestly I could've done better if I had rewritten it completely but if I do choose to continue this then I promise I will go back and rewrite this with more detail.

A moment is actually 1 minute and 30 seconds, but I will use it with that meaning _and_ with the reference to a unspecified short amount of time.'

Yes, I am going to have Kin be a sensor in my story.

Anyways, as I said before I have no planned harem but if I get a lot of reviewers wanting a SMALL one then I may create it. This is an old story of mine that I have decided to change up _a lot_ and to be honest I have no idea where I want this to go. Again, I will incorporate things into this story if the readers give good suggestions, and if you have any questions or anything else then just PM me or give a review and I'll get back to you.

I find that when the reader actually tries to communicate with me I write the best.

So! Review, and until next time, maybe.


End file.
